Diskussion:Svr/Fragment 017 01
Sollten Z. 101-114 nicht auch mitgezählt werden? -- Schumann (Diskussion) 23:11, 11. Jan. 2020 (UTC) Warum ist der folgende Absatz ausgeklammert und nicht dokumentiert? :real power of the Semantic Web will be realized when people create many programs that collect Web content from diverse sources, process the information and exchange the results with other programs. The effectiveness of such software agents will increase exponentially as more machine-readable Web content and automated services (including other agents) become available (Berners-Lee et. al. 2001). https://www-sop.inria.fr/acacia/fabien/lecture/licence_travaux_etude2002/TheSemanticWeb/ --Klgn (Diskussion) 07:23, 5. Feb. 2020 (UTC) Welche Quelle wurde fragmentiert/dokumentiert? Hm, mal einen Blick in die Primärquelle wagen? TO DO: *https://www.scientificamerican.com/article/the-semantic-web/ *https://www.jstor.org/stable/26059207 --Klgn (Diskussion) 06:24, 6. Feb. 2020 (UTC) Quelle liegt als PDF vor (mit Paginierung). Die überlieferte PDF-Quelle, die fragmentiert/dokumentiert wurde, ist wohl nicht vollständig bzw. "verderbt". Daher: Back to the roots, also ran an die Primärquelle, siehe Fallordner. --Klgn (Diskussion) 11:19, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) OK, hier liest keiner die Diss. Hinweis: Quelle (PDF), S. 42, linke Spalte, Text nach Überschrift Agents. OK, man kann das übersehen. Aber das ist nun der dritte Versuch! Hastig fragmentiert, hastig 2 x gesichtet! --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:06, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) Hier der Text aus der Quelle: :Agents :THE REAL POWER of the Semantic Web will be realized when people create many programs that collect Web content from diverse sources, process the information and exchange the results with other programs. The effectiveness of such software agents will increase exponentially as more machine-readable Web content and automated services (including other agents) become available. Vielleicht sollte man das mal sauber fragmentieren? Und dann sauber sichten? --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:12, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) Prima! Jetzt werden die Quellen ge- und vermischt! Text entspricht nicht dem PDF! --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:23, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) Hinweis: "... by Jon Bosak and Tim Bray; Scientific American, May 1999]." Man schaue sich den Text nach dieser Stelle an. In der dokumentierten/fragmentierten Fassung und im PDF! Großartig! --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:25, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) Fragment ist verderbt! Hinweise wurden ignoriert, siehe Disk. Man sollte das Fragment neu basteln - und der hastige Sichter sollte das mal ruhen lassen! Sooooo einen Hals, da Zeitverschwendung! --Klgn (Diskussion) 17:33, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) :I'll try and re-fragment from the Scientific American source, not the PDF from the HTML that has various issues. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 18:10, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) :Ja, frische Augen! Der hastige und ignorante Sichter soll mal die Finger davon lassen! --Klgn (Diskussion) 18:20, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) ::Na ja, es ist ja ziemlich tricky mit den Tags. Soll ich das als gesichtet dann hinstellen? Ich habe es nun noch einmal genau durchgesehen, z.B. eine Zeile rausgenommen. Es ist zwar umformuliert aus dem "Glossary" Kästchen, aber ich denke, es trägt nicht viel zum Ganze bei. Es ist ja klar, dass hier eine textnahe Übernahme vorliegt. --WiseWoman (Diskussion) 19:18, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC) :::Es ging ja nicht nur um die tags. Hier wurde hastig fragmentiert und überaus hastig "gesichtet". Die Diskussionsseite wurde komplett ignoriert. (Ja, mei. Wird schon alles passen!) Ferner wurde hastig das Fragment erweitert, Quellen vermischt und mehrfach gesichtet. Das war ein strukturelles Versagen der kritischen Fragmentsichtung. Kurz: pure Ignoranz. Mein Vorschlag: preußische Nacht für das Fragment. Fragmentersteller und -sichter sind ein Traum für jede Qualitätssicherung! --Klgn (Diskussion) 19:34, 10. Feb. 2020 (UTC)